1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to harnesses and more specifically to straps and carrying harnesses for stringed musical instruments.
2. Description of Prior Art
Neck and shoulder straps for carrying and supporting stringed instruments such as guitars have been in use for some time. Heretofore the straps have been attached to the instrument with objects already provided by the manufacturer such as resilient cushion bumpers primarily designed to support the instrument while resting on the floor. With this method of affixing the strap is attached on one end to the bumper and on the other tied to the fret handle between the peg box and the finger board. This procedure is basically secure but provides an unnecessarily long span between the attaching points. Other methods of attaching require a fastener either adhesively bonded or affixed with threaded inserts into the instrument itself. This method may detract from the musical qualities of the instrument by penetrating the sound box or at least decrease the value of the instrument by this retrofit. As prior art has not provided a device that does not require modification of the instrument and has aesthetic value in the form of a harness the present invention is directed to this end.